Pups And The Time Warp (part 2)
The story continues with our 5 pups driving along the highway past the lookout on their way to the Crumpett mansion. "It seems so eerie to see the Lookout like that" Ace says as they pass what was their home. "I know" Lani says. "We need to find out what happened" she goes on to say. The vehicles come to the gated entrance of the Crumpett estate. Ace gets out of his ambulance and walks up to the gates. "Be careful Ace" Lani yells out. "Watch out for the guard dogs". Ace looks around, but sees nothing. Just then a voice comes out over the intercom box next to the gate. "May I help you" the voice says. Ace walks up to the speaker and says. "We'd like to see Uncle Ryder". There is silence for a moment when the voice comes back on. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Crumpett cannot be disturbed". Aurora gets out of her hovercraft and runs over to Ace "Please tell Uncle Ryder that Ace, Sage, Winter, Aurora and Lani are here and we're OK". The voice comes back and repeats the previous message. "Well, that didn't go so well" Winter says. "What do we do now?" Lani asks. Sage thinks for a moment and says "I have an idea". The pups huddle and discuss Sage's plan. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, we go to the TV room where an older Ryder is playing games, not on the pup pad as he did when the PAW patrol was around, but on a 150 inch TV screen. "Mister Crumpett" the same voice says over the speakers. Ryder is so engrossed in his game he doesn't hear the voice, so the voice does the next best thing. It turns the TV off. "Hey, I was winning" Ryder says. "Sorry to disturb you young sir, but there was someone at the gate asking to see their Uncle Ryder". Ryder stares at the screen for a moment, "What did you tell them" Ryder asks back. "I informed them you could not be disturbed and ended the conversation" the voice replied. The voice in case you're wondering is a sophisticated computer system that has taken over control of the estate (Ryder is the only living person on the estate). Ryder goes to the windows and looks out over the vast grounds. "No, it couldn't be" Ryder thinks to himself. "Computer, put the security camera at the gate on the screen" Ryder asks. The computer does as it's told but nothing is at the gate. Just then, the sound of a helicopter is heard outside. "Computer, activate security controls" Ryder orders. "Right away sir" the computer replies back. Lani is attempting to land her helicopter near the mansion when she hears an alarm nearby. "Uh-oh, they know i'm here" Lani says. Just as she tries to pull away from the landing, a large hook grabs hold of her copter and starts to pull her down to the ground. "Pups, HELP!" Lani yells out over the pup link. The others (who are on the other side of the wall" jump into action. "We've got to find another way in" Winter tells the others. Meanwhile, the cable and hook have pulled Lani's copter down to the ground. "Please turn your motor off" a voice from outside speakers says. Lani obeys the request and shuts the motor off. Just then, two shadowy figures approach the copter. "Do not attempt to move" the computer tells Lani. Lani looks and sees Boris and Natasha coming towards the copter. "These dogs are trained to attack if you make any sudden moves" the computer goes on to say. "Please follow them inside" the computer orders. On the other side of the 12-foot high wall, the pups are trying to find a way in. Sage notices a hill of dirt over by the wall. "I've got it!" Sage says. "Pups, help me make a ramp so I can get over the wall to help Lani" The four pups start digging and shaping the mound of dirt into a ramp. "Wish me luck" Sage says as he floors his jeep trying to build up enough speed. Sage hits the ramp and clears the wall, but lands in the swimming pool. Sage is able to climb out and swim over to the ladder as the jeep sinks to the bottom of the pool. Sage climbs out of the pool and starts looking for Lani. He notices her copter over by the mansion and sees the cable and hook. Sage slowly approaches the mansion and looks inside one of the windows. He then notices Lani being escorted by the dobermans. Sage gets on his pup tag. "Pups, Lani's inside with the dobermans" he says. "I'm going to try to get inside to help Lani" he adds. "Be careful Sage" Aurora says with a little quiver in her voice. MORE TO COME Ladsone Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation